Straitjacket Feeling
Straitjacket Feeling (traducido como: Sentimiento de camisa de fuerza) es una canción de la banda de Pop Rock y Rock Alternativo The All-American Rejects perteneciente a su segundo álbum de estudio Move Along. Letra Original= Back me down from backing up Hold your breath now it's stacking up Etched with marks, but I can deal And you're the problem and you can't feel Try this on, straightjacket feeling So maybe I won't be alone Take back now, my life you're stealing Yesterday was over Today I'm fine without you Runaway this time without you And all I ever thought you'd be That face is tearing holes in me again Trust you is just one defense Off a list of others, you don't make sense Beg me time and time again To take you back now, but you can't win Take back now, my life you're stealing Yesterday was over Today I'm fine without you Runaway this time without you And all I ever thought you'd be That face is tearing holes in me, But today I'm fine without you Runaway this time without you And all the things you put me through I'm holding on by letting go of you And when the memory slips away There will be a better view from here And only lonesome you remains And just the thought of you I fear It falls away Yesterday was over Today I'm fine without you Runaway this time without you And all I ever thought you'd be That face is tearing holes in me again, But today I'm fine without you Runaway this time without you And all the things you put me through I'm holding on by letting go of you |-| Español= Me echo atrás para no decir la verdad Mantén tu respiración ahora, se esta acumulando Estoy grabado con marcas, pero puedo lidiar con esto Y tú eres el problema y no puedes sentir Pruébate esto, un sentimiento de camisa de fuerza Así tal vez no me sienta solo Devuélveme ahora, mi vida estas robando Ayer fue un infierno Pero hoy estoy bien sin ti Estoy escapando esta vez sin ti Y todo lo que pensé que una vez podrías ser Ese rostro esta haciendo agujeros en mi otra vez Confiar en ti es sólo una defensa De una lista de otras, a las que no les encuentras sentido Me ruegas una y otra vez Que vuelva contigo, pero no podrás ganar Devuélveme ahora la vida que me estas robando Ayer fue un infierno Pero hoy estoy bien sin ti Estoy escapando esta vez sin ti Y todo lo que pensé que una vez podría ser Ese rostro esta haciendo agujeros en mi otra vez Pero hoy estoy bien sin ti Estoy escapando esta vez sin ti Y todas las cosas por las que me hiciste pasar Estoy resistiendo al dejarte ir Y cuando el recuerdo se desvanezca Habrá una mejor vista desde aquí Y sola tu quedaras Y tengo miedo solo de pensar en ti Se desaparece Ayer fue un infierno Pero hoy estoy bien sin ti Estoy escapando esta vez sin ti Y todo lo que pensé que una vez podría ser Ese rostro esta haciendo agujeros en mi otra vez Pero hoy estoy bien sin ti Estoy escapando esta vez sin ti Y todas las cosas por las que me hiciste pasar Estoy resistiendo al dejarte ir Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Straitjacket Feeling? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:The All-American Rejects Categoría:Rock alternativo